We Are Timeless
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: Taking place in Future Sounds & Festival Songs, Austin finds himself in future Miami. He meets a girl who he thinks is his best friend and partner, Ally Dawson. But, she's someone else. Who is this girl? How is she connected to the story? Will there be romance between her and Austin? Why was Austin sent there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a story based off of a picture that I saw on instagram. It's the cover for this story. It's from the episode Future Sounds & Festivals. I'm really excited to see how this story ends up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

"GREETINGS FROM THE WORLD OF TOMORROW!" Dez yells as we walk into Sonic Boom.

"Uh, Dez, what are those?" Asks Ally.

"These are 4D glasses. They allow me to taste whatever I'm looking at." Dez says as he sticks these straws in his mouth and stares at the piano. "Hm. This piano is an oaky flavor with a taste of…" He sticks the straws back in his mouth. "pickles."

"Dez, those glasses make you look more ridiculous than usual." Trish mocks.

"Someone's bitter. And a little minty."

"That convention had so many cool things!" I tell my best friend and partner, pulling out a gift for her. "Here, Ally. I got ya something." I smile and put it on the Sonic Boom counter.

"The Tune Pro 3000?"

"This is the future of music. You plug in a few notes, hit a few buttons and…" It starts to play awesome music.

Dez dances. "This music tastes great!"

"This'll cut our song writing time in half."

"I don't feel comfortable using a machine to write songs. You can't take short cuts to creativity."

"Yes, you can. I just did."

"Look, I appreciate the gift, Austin. But I think we're better off writing the song the old fashioned way." She starts to walk up the stairs.

I follow. "But! But- but- but- but- but th- the Tune Pro 3000 is gonna save us so much time!" I turn around and accidentally hit the rail, causing the Tune Pro 3000 to fall to pieces. "After I put it back together…"

I go up to the practice room and tape it. "Good as new." I say to myself. I put it on the table and press a button. It starts to make this coughing sound. But I ignore it. "Sounds good to me." I sit down. "Ah, I'll show Ally. When she hears my awesome new song with the Tune Pro, she's gonna be totally shocked." I press down on a key and then everything goes black.

* * *

I yawn as I wake up. "Whoa, must've fallen asleep." I start to get up when a thought hit me. "Oh no. I was supposed to help Ally write our song."

I head for the door, about to open it, when I notice something. I'm wearing all white. I turn around and look at the practice room. White. Everything is white. "Huh?" I quickly grab the door handle and run out of the room.

"Whoa." I say as I look out from the balcony. Everything in Sonic Boom, not just the practice room, is white and kinda futuristic. "What happened to Sonic Boom?"

I walk downstairs and see Ally. "Hey, what happened to Sonic Boom?"

Her eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean?" I was about to say something when she got closer to my face. "Who are you? You look like my dad?"

My head goes back as I try to register what she just said. I laugh. "What? Ally, I-"

"-Ally? That's my mom. My name's Alice." She smiles and sticks her hand out for me to shake.

I sigh. If this was a joke, it wasn't funny. "What? Ally, this isn't… Wait.. What?"

"My name's Alice. Do I need to speak more clearly?" She asks, enunciating her words more.

"No, I meant… W-who are your parents?"

"Oh. Austin and Ally Moon."

It takes me a minute but then I smile. Did Ally and I really get married? That's weird… Oh, who am I kidding? That's flippin amazing!

"So, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, uhm…" I clear my throat. "R-R-Ross… L-Lynch."

She chuckled. "You sure about that?"

"Uh, yes. Yeah. I'm Ross Lynch."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ross. See you around?" She asks as she's about to leave.

"Absolutely." _Austin and Ally Moon._ "Wait!" I catch her.

She turns around. "What?"

"Where are your parents?"

"Uh… I don't know. They're usually here by now. Sorry, Ross." She starts to leave again.

I stop her. "S-so, where are you goin?"

"To hang out with my friends." She smirks. "You wanna come?"

"Sure." I say, following her out of the futuristic Sonic Boom.

* * *

**So, how was it? Let me know! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Long time, no see. I'm glad you're all enjoying this story so far. Can't wait to see where it heads.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally… Oops. I mean, Alice takes me to what looks like the food court. Except, it's all white. Well, duh, Austin. Everything is white now. Including people's clothes. Get used to it.

"Ross, this is Claire and DJ. Claire and DJ, this is Ross." Alice introduces me to her friends. They look a lot like Trish and Dez. Except, Claire's hair is red, and DJ's hair is black. Wait. Red and black hair… Claire looks like Trish... DJ looks like Dez… Nooo… They couldn't be. Could they?

We sit down and right away, Claire and DJ look at me oddly. "Ross, you look a lot like-"

"-I know. Isn't it crazy?" Alice interrupts Claire.

"So, Ross… Where're you from?" Asks DJ.

"Uh, here."

"Really? I've never seen you." Claire adds.

"Th-that's because… Uh…" I hesitate. _Think, Austin. Think._ "I was born here, but then my family moved when I was like 2 weeks old."

"So, you guys just came back?" Asks Alice.

I nod. "Mhm." It becomes awkwardly silent. I break it. "So, Claire and DJ… who are your parents?"

They look at each other and then look beyond me. They see something. I look back and see my best friends, Trish and Dez. Whoa. They're old. "Them."

I turn back and try to act normal. As if I wasn't in the future and didn't just see my friends who are now married and have kids. "Cool."

"Austin, no!" I hear from behind. I turn around, acting on instinct, and see my other best friend, Ally. Gah. Even though she's old, she's still beautiful. What? "I'm tired of listening!"

"Ally, I just want to figure things out." Says me. Well, future me. This is weird.

"Well, I already have things figured out. I'm done." Ally yells.

Alice sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"My parents." Oh, right. Geez, I completely forgot that Ally and I are her parents. I mean… Austin. No, me. Oh, gosh. "They've been fighting for over a year now. I think they're done."

What? We- I mean they can't be done. "No." I say out loud, not realizing it.

Alice nods. "Yeah. It's terrible. I never thought I'd see the day."

I look back and see Trish and Dez walk up to Ally and Austin. Weird. "Guys, just make up!"

Ally glares at old me. "No."

"Why not? You both love each other!"

"Apparently not." Old me says.

I wonder what happened that made us like this. I face Alice. "Do you know what happened?"

She shakes her head. "No. One night, they were in love, singing and being happy. The next… like this."

I can't just sit back and watch this. I have to do something! I get up out of my seat and walk over to Future Mart. I'm about to say something when it just completely leaves me. I stand there, looking like an idiot.

"Can I help-" Ally looks up at me, shocked. "-you…?"

I awkwardly smile. "Heh. H-hello."

Trish looks up. "Whoa! Austin?"

Old me comes over. "Yeah?"

"No, not you." Trish points to me. "You."

"N-no. I'm R-Ross."

"But, you look exactly like-"

"-Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I just…" I take a glance at me, then grab his hand. "Come with me." I drag him to the practice room. "Listen-"

That's when he takes a good look at me. "-Whoa. You look-"

"-Yeah, I know. Truth is…" I bite my bottom lip, trying to think of a good lie. "You have a twin sister." _Yeah. Good one, Austin._

His head goes back as his eyebrows furrow with confusion. "N-no I don't."

"Yeah, you do. Your parents just never told you."

"And… how do you know this?"

"I'm her son. That's why I look like you. I guess I inherited your looks instead of my parents'."

"So…" He shakes his head, trying to put the pieces together. "You're my nephew?"

I nod. "Yup." I'm shocked he actually bought it. Of course, he is me. But, I thought that once I got older, I would get smarter. But, whatever. "Anyway… I need to ask you something."

"Anything."

"What happened between you and your wife, Ally?"

He waves me off. "Ah, you don't want to hear about that. You're a teenager, and it's long and boring."

I sit in the chair I was sitting in only an hour ago. "I've got time."

He sighs. "Well… It all started about a year ½ ago…"

* * *

**What did happen? Care to make any theories? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I have an announcement! Lindsey (austlly394) and I are going to co write an A&A story and it will be published on my account. **

**Forgive the content and language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Future Austin's POV

I was getting ready to go record a song or two at Starr Records. Alice was off with Claire and DJ, and Ally was having a "girl's night" with "Trish".

Anyway, I laced up my high tops, sprayed a little cologne, and headed downstairs. I did the usual: Check the back door to see if it was locked, lock it again, and leave. That night, though… I didn't know what it was, but something was off. I could feel it in my bones.

After about an hour in the studio, I got a call from Alice. "Hello?" I answered.

"Daddy?" She sounded worried.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"S-s-s-someone's in the house." She stuttered.

My eyes widened. I didn't know how that could be. I was _so sure_ that I locked the door. "What?!" Then, a thought hit me. "Wait… are you sure it's not your mother?"

"I-I'm sure. Her car isn't here… But…" She gulped. "Someone else's is."

"Alice, get in your car and go to Trish and Dez's."

"Ok…" She said through her breath and hung up.

I was just about to walk out of the studio door when Jimmy stopped me. "Austin, what's wrong?"

"Someone broke into our house!"

His eyes widened as well. He nodded and gestured to the door.

I rushed to my car and slammed on the gas. Right after I left the parking lot, I called Ally. No answer. That's when I started to get _really_ worried. Yes, I was nervous before. It's not everyday you get robbed. But, something might have happened to my wife! That's terrifying!

I got to our house. Wow… It was scary. The door was wide open and a stranger's car was in the driveway.

I grabbed the squeegee that was in the floor of my car. Yeah, it wasn't the _best_ weapon to use, but at least I had something.

I threw the squeegee behind my back and started to creep to the door. I pushed the handle down and-

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ross stops me. "You call this boring?!"

I roll my eyes. "Shutup."

"Yes, sir." He says quickly.

I continue.

* * *

-and stepped inside, quietly. "Hello?" I whispered. Which was stupid. I heard something upstairs. I gulped. "Who's up there?"

The chattering stopped.

I stood still so that they could think I was gone. It worked. I started, again, to walk up the stairs, squeegee in hand.

Once I got up, I realized the noise was coming from our bedroom. And the door was closed…

I exhaled as I reached for the knob with my shaky hands. The lights were off. Right before I flipped the light switch on, I heard a giggle and then a gasp.

My eyes grew the size of my head. At that moment... My world started crumbling all around me. "ALLY?!"

The look on her face was shock. Pure shock. I have no idea why, considering I'm the one who saw her in _our_ bed _butt naked_ with _Gavin_. "Austin, I-"

All I could do was shake my head and deny everything I was seeing. But… That was impossible. I had to let it all sink in. And it did. My face turned red, I was so mad.

Gavin grabbed most of the sheets to cover up as he gathered his clothes. "Maybe I should-"

"-Yeah… Maybe you should." I said, sternly.

As Gavin grabbed everything that belonged to him, I stood there with my fists clenched, and Ally laid in the bed with the sheets over her face. Pfft. Like she could get away with it _that_ easily.

Gavin rushed out of the bedroom door, down the stairs, and to his car.

I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off of her. "Get some clothes on."

Once she was clothed, she sat on the bed, next to me. "Hey." She said, softly. You could tell she was smiling.

"Why are you happy?"

"You seemed to forgive m-"

"-What?!" I turned to face her. "After just 5 minutes… You think I _forgave_ you?"

She nodded.

I scoffed. "You're wrong. I mean, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"I-I don't know. I just-"

"-You just… what?" I asked, getting up and pacing.

"Austin… I'm not happy."

And, at that moment, my whole world collapsed. "You're what?"

"You. Me. Us. My life. I'm not happy."

"What're you saying?"

She sighed. "I want a divorce."

* * *

"I never told Alice." I continue to tell Ross. "I just didn't want her world to come to an end either."

Ross looks at the floor, rubbing his hands together, speechless.

"And, ever since then... I've denied the divorce papers. I was willing to go to counselling, I was willing to forgive her. I wanted this marriage to work. But, I love her. I don't want her to be unhappy. So... I think I'm going to a-"

"-Don't say it." Ross interrupts me.

"Ross, it's been going on for over a year. It's time for me to give in."

"No, Austin. I'm not letting you throw away the best thing that ever happened to you." He sighs with a smile. "I'm going to save your marriage!" Then he runs out the door.

* * *

**Hmmm... What does R- Austin have in store for his future self and wife? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! **

**OMG GUYS! AUGUST MATURO WHO PLAYS AUGGIE IN GIRL MEETS WORLD LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE HOW I IMAGINED AUGUST FROM AUSLLY WOULD LOOK LIKE! I'M CRYING!**

**Sorry... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything else that I put in here.**

* * *

Austin's POV

I run straight back to the food court. "Alice! Claire! DJ!"

"R- Ross, what's wrong?" Alice asks.

"I'm gonna get your parents back together!"

"Wh- How?!" Claire asks with wide eyes.

"By the thing that brought them together." I look at Alice.

She smiles. "Music."

"Yeah." I nod then grab her hand. "C'mon!" I drag Alice to the practice room and shut the door. "Ok. We need to come up with a great plan. And I mean a _great_ plan."

She agrees. "Yeah. But what?"

We sit in silence for a moment, then I get a fantastic idea. "I got it!" I exclaim.

"What?" Asks Alice with excited eyes. Wow. She's _exactly_ like Ally. It's uncanny.

I smirk for a second, then come back to reality. "We write a song, teach it to your parents, individually, somehow get them to play it together, and _BAM_! True love comes back to the surface."

"Oh, I- I don't know, Ross." Alice blushes, putting her hair behind her ear.

"What don't you know?"

"I… I don't really write."

I roll my eyes and scoff.

She laughs and playfully hits my arm. "Stop it! It's true."

"I highly doubt that."

"Why?"

"Because, you're your mother's daughter! Your mom writes songs like nobody's business!"

She crosses her arms as her eyebrows close together, voice becoming serious. "How did you know that? You said you and your family just moved here."

I close my eyes and sigh. _How did I know that?_ "I'm your cousin."

"What?"

I nod. "Yeah, your dad has a twin sister. She told me all about Austin and Ally. How they first met, how they started their partnership, how they fell in love, broke up, but were still in love, and everything else." I find myself smiling. Sure, it's only been an hour ½ since I got here, but ever since then, I've been missing Ally like crazy.

Alice smiles back. "Yeah, their story was pretty amazing."

"That's why we need to fix this destroyed story. Their love is timeless."

Alice snaps her fingers as she gasps.

"W-what?!" I ask, excited.

"That's the perfect title for a song! 'We Are Timeless'."

"That's good." I point to Alice, then hurry to the piano.

"Wait, you need to get up."

"Why?" I ask as I stand up."

Alice opens the piano bench and pulls out a brown book with a huge A on it. Looks familiar. Heh. Ally must've given her her book. That's true love right there. "Because I can't write without my book." She says in a 'duh' voice.

I smile as I start to tou-

"Don't touch my book!" Alice says sternly, pulling it away from me.

I laugh as I sit back down. Alice follows.

"So, I've had this tune in my head for nearly a week now." She explains as her hands start to glide across the keys.

I smile. Wow. She even plays like Ally.

She stops and looks at me. "What do you think?"

I nod. "It's perfect. How about the chorus be like… This love is never gonna fade. We are timeless. We are timeless."

"I love it!"

* * *

I find me helping customers in Sonic Boom. "Hey, Austin."

He turns around, grabs my shoulders, and smiles. "Ross, call me Uncle Austin."

"I'd uh… rather not."

He laughs. "Good. Anyway, what's up?"

"Can you meet me in the practice room in like 2 minutes?"

He nods. "Yeah. I'm sure I can get Alice to cover my shift."

"Cool." I walk up the stairs and set up in the room.

Exactly two minutes later, I come in. "So, what is it?"

"Take a seat, Austin." I pat the spot next to me on the piano bench.

He slowly takes the seat, looking confused. "Yeeeesss?"

"Do you still write or play songs?"

"No. Not since we had Alice. We were just so busy raising our kid, that we never had to time write anything anymore."

Hm. Maybe that's one reason why Ally wasn't happy. I can't imagine our life without writing songs together. "Do you want to?"

"I guess. Where're you going with this?"

I grab the sheet of paper and slide it in front of him. "Play this."

He tilts his head in a 'Why Not' manner and starts to play.

_Every day day day_

_I fall for you a little more_

_And every night night night_

_I dream of you so beautiful_

_(Ye-ey)_

_Every time we laugh_

_I see the sparks fly_

_And every time you blush_

_I feel those butterflies_

_And baby how we feel_

_Will always be in style_

_Forever and ever…_

_This love is never gonna fade_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_My heart will never ever change_

_We are timeless_

_We are timeless_

_And we're gonna last_

As he finishes, he smiles. "Wow, Ross. This is great."

"Thanks, I-"

I'm interrupted by the door opening. "Austin?"

"Ally…"

* * *

**So, shortish chapter. Sorry.**

**Geez, I just realized that this story can be pretty confusing because I keep having Austin refer to his future self as "I"...**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Love you! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this took so long. I had MAJOR writer's block for this chapter. But then, I had a breakthrough! So, hopefully I won't have anymore blocks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

I stare at Alice who was _supposed_ to have Ally singing the song at their house.

She shrugs and mouths, "Sorry.".

"Austin, what were you just doing?" Ally asks as she walks in.

He scratches the back of his neck. "I was just… Uhm…"

"He was just singing the song you wrote." I quickly add.

Future me looks surprised. "You wrote this, Als?"

"No, I did-"

"-Yeah, you did, mom." Alice nudges her. "Remember?" She eyes me. Probably to get her out of the situation.

I try to think as quickly as possible.

Ally squints at her... our daughter. "Alice, I didn-"

"-Oh, look at the time. We better go." I grab Austin's hand, push aside Ally and Alice, and run out of the practice room.

"Ross, what is going on?" Austin yells, totally confused.

"Nothing. Just… uh…" I look back and forth, trying to think of something. Then, it hits me. "Stay here!" I order as I run out of Sonic Boom to find DJ and Claire.

I run to the place where I'm pretty they are. I mean, if they're anything like Dez, which I'm sure they are, then they'll be at The Melody Diner.

Oh, crap. Is Melody's still there? Yes! It is! "Claire! DJ!"

"What up, buddy?" DJ asks, almost _identical_ to Dez.

"I need you and your parents to stall Austin and Ally."

They look at each other and then back at me. "Why?" They ask at the same time.

"Because, as you know, Alice and I had a plan to get them back together. But, in order to do that, we need them to be as far away from each other as possible. So, Claire, you and your mom need to do something with Ally. And, DJ, you and your dad need to do something with Austin." I explain, really quickly.

"Got it." They walk off to, I assume, go get Trish and Dez.

I head back to Sonic Boom to re plan our plan.

"Ross."

"Alice, what happened? You were supposed to keep her at your house."

"I know." Alice whines, dragging out the "oooo". "I… I don't know what happened. First, we were sitting at the piano, about to play, and the next, she wanders off. I-I-I went to go find her and saw that she was standing next to the door with her ear to it. I was just about to tap on her shoulder when she opened it and that's when all that happened."

I exhale as I rub the back of my neck. "What do we do now?"

Alice's eyes widen.

"What? What's your brilliant plan?"

"How about we get Trish and Dez to reenact my parents' situation so that they can see how stupid they're being?"

"Yeah! And then we can somehow get them to play Timeless."

Alice starts to laugh. "Ha! Haha! You think… Hahaha! My aunt and uncle aren't _musical_! Hahahaha!"

_Uhm. I'm pretty sure I know them better than you do…_ I think. "Well, then… We can play it."

"Ok. Let's go find them!" Alice grabs my hand and starts to run out.

I stop. "W-w-w-w-wait. What about your parents? Trish and Dez are occupying them right now, remember?"

"We'll just have Claire and DJ do something weird with them. I mean, they are the products of Dez, after all."

"True that."

We leave Sonic Boom to find my best friends. Once we find them, Alice and I explain our plan, and Trish and Dez agree to do it.

* * *

Once everything is ready, I bring Austin to Shredder's.

"Ross..." Future me sighs, crossing his arms. "What are we doing here?"

"Just... Uncle nephew bonding time." I laugh awkwardly. Then I see Alice bringing Ally. Perfect timing. I get Trish and Dez's attention, then nod. This is the perfect plan.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. Like I said, writer's block.**

**Love you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I have nothing to say. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

Trish walks out on stage and pretends to be writing in a book. Then comes Dez, hitting a kahone like there's no tomorrow. Trish runs over to him and whistles. "Did you not see the 'Please Do Not Play The Drums' sign?"

"It's ok, I'm an awesome drummer." Dez replies.

That's when future me looks over at me. "Ross…? What's going on?"

I just shrug and gesture back to Trish and Dez.

"What you just said has nothing to do with what I just said are those corn dogs?" Trish asks, pointing to the "drumsticks" in Dez's hands. Wow. This is so weird. I feel like this just happened yesterday.

I smile. Actually watching how it all went down is kinda cool.

Dez nods and takes a bite out of the corn dog.

* * *

Trish starts to walk up the imaginary stairs, when Dez speaks up. "I know you're mad. I didn't mean to steal your song. Then I acted like a weasel. And not a cute, cuddly weasel, but a jerky, no-credit-giving weasel. I'm sorry."

Trish shakes it off and continues to go up the stairs.

"Who am I kidding? My dad always said music was a waste of time. He said I had a bazilloin to one chance of making it."

Trish looks dumbfounded. "That's exactly what my dad said to me."

I gotta admit it… Trish and Dez are amazing actors. Which is weird cuz I thought Trish was always overdramatic.

"I guess my 15 minutes of fame are over. I just wanted to prove my dad wrong." Dez starts to leave.

"Austin, wait!" Trish shouts. "I'll help you write one more song."

* * *

They start to play the piano, pulling an all nighter to write Break Down the Walls. They had it down _pat_. From me falling on my butt, all the way to our hands accidentally touching. Then Dez invited Trish to go to the Helen Show with him. That all lead to the awkward hand shake/hug ordeal.

I giggle, remembering that time. Wow, we've come a long way since then.

* * *

Trish walks back out on stage and gasps. This must be the part where Dez and I redecorated the practice room. "My practice room...What is all this stuff? W-what are you guys doing here?! Pickles! Look at that piano!"

"I used the money I got from being on the Helen Show to pay for all this." Dez says.

"I… I can't believe you did this. Thank you!"

"I figured we'd be spending a lot of time in here so we should probably make it as comfortable as possible."

"W-we?" Trish asks.

Dez smiles. "I want you to be my partner."

"...Spend _more_ time with you?"

"You're a songwriter with stage fright, I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match! Whatdya say?"

Trish becomes silent as she thinks about it. Then she nods. "We're partners!"

Then they go back to that awkward hand shake/hug thing again.

I catch a glimpse of Austin looking over at Ally and smiling. _Is this really working?_ I ask myself.

* * *

Trish smiles. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Then she hugs Dez.

_I_ smile, realizing that that was our first hug.

* * *

Trish and Dez come back on stage and actually start singing Don't Look Down in our halloween costumes.

The first time Ally conquered her stage fright. I was so proud of her… even though she was wearing a mask.

Then Trish and Dez come out and pretend like they're about to jump off a bridge.

"I don't know if I can go through with this." Trish says.

"Hold my hand. We'll jump together."

Trish smiles and gladly takes Dez's hand. "Give me a second to think about it."

"Take all the time you need."

Then I catch a glimpse of Ally smiling at Austin. Oh yeah… I'm pretty sure this is working.

* * *

Now we're getting into all of the juicy stuff: When Kira and Elliot came into the picture. There sits Trish and Dez on a blanket on the floor, practicing my date with Kira.

"Imagine!" Trish starts. "Kira's there. Her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle, sparkle. A gentle breeze blowing her hair. Breeze, breeze, breeze, breeze. What can you do to show her how you feel?"

"Well, I could… give her a gift! Ooh! I'll get her a necklace with her name on it, like yours."

Trish smiles and looks down at the "Ally" necklace. I bet you Ally's wondering how Trish got a hold of it. "Perfect. She'll love that."

"Ok, so… I'll wait for the most romantic part of the movie."

"She'll be all cute and lovey."

Dez scoots closer to Trish. "I'll lean in, put my arm around her."

Trish puts her head on his shoulder. "She'll nuzzle up, feeling butterflies."

"My heart'll be beating out of my chest. It'll be..."

Then they say it at the same time. "...Perfect."

Trish sits up and looks into Dez eyes. This must be when Ally started to like me. Wow.

* * *

Then comes Elliot. Dez walks closer to Trish. "Elliot's not so perfect now, is he, Ally? Still wanna be his girlfriend?" That's when I realized I kinda had feelings for Ally. Which was confusing… Cuz I was kinda dating Kira at that moment.

* * *

Trish walks on stage to Dez playing on the piano. "Hey." Dez says.

"Hey."

"Listen, Ally, about tonight-"

"-You don't have to say anything, Austin." Then it becomes really quiet. "I mean… you don't have to _not_ say anything." Trish giggles awkwardly. "Y'know what? Let's just work on the song."

"Ok."

Trish and Dez start to play, when their hands touch. They look into each others eyes as they lean in closer. Then Trish stops it. "I was thinking the chorus could go like this." She plays the cords while staring into Dez's eyes.

"Yeah. That'd be great."

It's so weird watching what actually happened to me. Especially since they're acting it out perfectly.

I look over at Alice and Ally's table. I think I see Ally tearing up a little bit. Gosh, I hope this works. Not only for Alice's benefit, but for mine and Ally's, too. I always thought that if Ally and I _did_ get together, we would always love each other.

_Whaaat_? No, I'm not implying that I actually thought about Ally and I getting marr… Oh… Who am I kidding? This scene shows _all_ the evidence that I did.

* * *

A girl who's playing Ally's mom goes on stage. "Everyone… Austin and Ally!"

The curtain opens and Dez starts to play the guitar. Wait… Dez plays the guitar?! No… Wait a second. They're lipsyncing! Ha! That's actually kinda funny. Austin and Ally laugh at it, too. I mean, how could you not? _Our_ voices are coming out of Trish and Dez.

"You can come to mean. Yeah." Trish finishes. Then they run off stage and then run back on. "I did it, I conquered my stage fright!" Trish hugs Dez.

"I always knew you could do it!"

"I'm glad you were up there with me. That was incredible! I feel like I can do anything."

"I know I can do anything… As long as I'm with you." Says Dez with a smile.

They look into each others eyes and then actually kiss.

* * *

Dez starts to pretend to play the guitar again and sings I Think About You.

"Austin… I wan-"

"-Shh." Dez puts his finger over her mouth. "Just c'mere." They hug.

* * *

"I guess we're officially a couple." Dez says as he puts his arm around Trish.

* * *

They go off stage for a moment, and then Trish comes back. "But… just when everything was hunky dory, they go on their first date. Now, let me tell ya… This was the _most_ awkwardest date I have ever heard of. All they did was say "Look at this so-and-so." and "Cool." Oh… And Austin kept spilling stuff on Ally. Their relationship also started to affect their songwriting. Everything was just awkward. So, they decided to just be friends. Boy… Did that break Dez and my hearts. Later, Austin wrote a song _without_ Ally. I know.. scary, right? But, it was actually a pretty good love song. But… Who was it about? Long story short, Austin performs the song and dances with every girl he's ever dated _except_ Ally. That could only mean one thing: He still had feelings for her. He admitted it, but said he didn't want to ruin their friendship. I'll save you the rest because they have a _very long_ history together, but I'll just say this: Austin and Ally got married on August 12th, 2017. They were so happy. They were so in love. Dez and I believe that they're _still_ in love."

Then Dez, Alice, and I go up on stage with Trish. "Well, are you?" We ask in unison.

Austin and Ally look at each other, get up out of their seats, and walk towards each other.

"Austin, I'm so sorry I cheated on you with Gavin." Ally apologizes. "That was the stupidest thing I ever did."

"She slept with _Gavin_?!" Alice whispers/gasps to me. I forgot that I… I mean Austin didn't tell her.

I shake it off. "Just keep listening."

"I keep telling you that I'm not happy, and I don't know why because I am. I am so happy to have you and Alice in my life. I still love you."

Austin smiles. "I forgive you, Ally. Y'know why? Because I lo-"

"-Austin!" Shrieks a familiar blonde. Oh crap.

* * *

**Who's the familiar blonde?**

**Ok... If you're confused, I will explain.**

**Ross, or present Austin, and Alice made a plan for Trish and Dez to act out everything that Austin and Ally have been trough to get future Austin and future Ally back together. **

**Make sense? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright. Whale. School starts on Thursday for me, so updating may not be as frequent. :/ I'll try my hardest, but this year, I have so much work to do. I don't know when I'll have time. I still love you guys, tho! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Cassidy?!" Austin gasps and walks over to my… _our_ ex crush. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just got back from L.A. and-"

"-Uh, hello? Austin?" Ally waves her hand. "Remember me? Your _wife_?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec, Als." Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Did he just do what I think he just did? Did he really just blow off Ally?! I would _never_ do that!

Mine and Alice's mouths hang wide open, as does Ally's. "Excuse me?"

"I said hang on." Austin says as he continues to talk to Cassidy.

Ally raises her eyebrows, "Fine. Whatever." and takes off.

Alice and I look at each other with horrified expressions, then run after her.

"Mom! Mom!"

Ally turns around. "What?"

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, did you not just see that jerk diss me for a girl he hasn't seen in… oh, I dunno, 25 years?!"

"Hey, that _jerk_ is my dad and_ your husband_! Who, need I remind you, you cheated on with _Gavin_, of all people!"

I tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Alice, don't d-"

"-Oh, no. I'm just getting started. And the fact that you never told me hurts me even more! What? Were you just gonna keep it to yourself until you die or-"

"-Alice!" I grab her arm. "Stop." I notice Ally tearing up. I can tell she's about to have a breakdown.

Alice then notices her, too. "Oh, mom. I-" She sighs. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"-Save it." Ally wipes her eyes and sniffles. "I'm done with him." She turns around a walks away.

As Alice and I watch her leave, we share a moment in silence. Then it all sets in and we look at each other with horrified expressions again.

"Ok…" I say. "You go catch up with your mom, I'll go talk some sense into your dad, and we'll meet in the practice room in 5 minutes."

"Got it." She replies as she turns around and follows Ally.

I run back to Shredder's and still see me talking to Cassidy. Wow. How stupid can I be? I let the love of my li- I mean… My best friend slip through my fingers like _that_.

"Austin!" I yell.

"Hang on, Ross."

Cassidy glances at me, then to Austin, then back at me. "Hold up…" She says as she gets closer to my face. "Austin, he looks exactly-"

"-Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I look exactly like him. He's my uncle. And I need to talk to my uncle right now."

"Ross, I said hang o-"

"-No, no. It's ok, Austin. I'm in town for a couple weeks so… I'll see ya later." She grins flirtatiously as she walks away.

Austin reaches for Cassidy, then turns to me. "Ross? What the heck? Why did you do tha-"

"-No! The question is, 'Why did you do _that_?!' A-are you stupid, or something?"

He has a questioned look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

I roll my eyes. "Really, Austin? Really? You sit through an _entire_ play about _your_ life with Ally, you almost say that you still love her, and then you _completely_ ignore her because of a girl you had a crush on _25 years ago_, and you ask me what I'm talking about?! You must be stupid."

"Ross, I haven't seen her in a long time and-"

"-And _what_?!" I ask. I mean… yell. "Ally is your _wife_. You should put her before _anything_. You should treat her like a jewel because she is one! She is the most special person on earth and you just dissed her like she's a pickle amongst a plate of pancakes! You are an _idiot_!"

His eyes grow wide as he becomes speechless. Did it work? Did I actually get to him?

"Austin?" I wave my hand in front of his face.

"What kind of sick, twisted husband am I?" He asks as he sits down in a chair.

"One that made a mistake. But, Ally made a mistake, too. And you forgave her. If she loves you, she'll forgive you, too." I say as I smile and pat his back.

"It's just..." He sighs. "Cassidy just has something that pulls me to her... I don't know why. And I hate it! Especially if it affects Ally in any way." He puts his face in his hands. "How can I make it up to her?"

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Give me an hour." I say with a smirk as I rush towards the practice room. "Alice!" I exclaim once I barged through the door.

"Ross, bad news."

"How bad?" I ask, cringing.

She bites her lip. "Really bad. Mom's gone."

"W-what do you mean 'gone'?"

"I mean, I was following her and then Claire saw me and started talking to me and I took my eyes off her for _one second_ and then BAM! She's gone!"

I comb my hair with my hand. "Crap. I told your dad I had a plan."

"What would that plan be?"

"We get them in Sonic Boom and we start playing We Are Timeless and then they'll fall in love again."

"Oh yeah, because your plan worked _so well_ last time!" She lashes out and then starts to walk out.

I grab her arm. "Hey, let's just find her, alright."

She pulls herself out of my grip. "Wait... Why do you care so much?"

"What do you mean? I'm trying to help here, Als!"

"_Als_? That's what my dad calls my mom. I'm _not _my mom! I'm nothing like my mom!"

"Except for the fact that you look exactly like her." I say to myself.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing. You just look a lot like her when she was your age."

"See, you just proved my point! How the heck do you know what my mom looked like when she was 17? You weren't here when she was 17! And why do you care so much?! You just met us _today_ and it seems like you've known us for a lifetime! Ross, you're hiding something."

"No, I'm not." I answer quickly.

"Yeah, you are. What is it, Ross?" She walks closer to me. "What... is it?" She asks more sternly.

I look down as I twiddle my thumbs. _Do I tell her? _I ask myself. I sigh. "My name's not Ross..."

* * *

**BOOM! What will happen next? **

**Will Austin **_**really **_**reveal his secret to his future daughter? **

**Will he and Alice _ever _get Future Austin and Ally back together? **

**Will Cassidy show up and cause _more_ trouble? **

**And _where the heck _is Ally?! **


End file.
